Shut Up
by Lil'minx-Dee
Summary: Lily is fed up if people being horrid to her and decides to say Shut Up in the stangest way. Changing her image from good girl to bad.
1. Default Chapter

Shut up Chapter 1  
  
It was the end of fifth year and Lily Evans was relieved to be on the platform 9 and ¾. She used to love school but recently she had begun to hate it. The Slytherins had stated to call her mudblood and as if that wasn't bad enough James Potter and his friends the bad boys of the school had picked her for their new victim this year. She was suddenly brought out of her thoughts by a sharp nudge.  
  
"Ouch!" Muttered Lily. "You know it wouldn't hurt to say sorry." She grumbled to the sixth year boy who had by accident ran into her.  
  
"God do you always have an opinion on everything Evans?" Asked James coming up behind a petit girl with long frizzy red hair and large glasses.  
  
The girl looked at him and automatically looked down.  
  
"What's the matter carrot? Cat got your tongue?" Said Sirius who came up next to James.  
  
Both the boys were extremely good looking. It was a well known fact that both were two of the most wanted boys in Hogwarts.  
  
"I.I.." Lily stuttered.  
  
"You gonna get that sentence out any time today?" laughed Sirius Black.  
  
Lily's eyes filled with tears and she ran as fast as possible away from them.  
  
"You guys should let up on Lily. She looked like she was about to cry." Said Remus Lupin, James' and Sirius' other best friend.  
  
"Don't be stupid if we let her get away with being that ugly everyone would think we're going soft." Replied Sirius to Remus' statement with a smirk on his face.  
  
"You know he's right Moony." Said James with a smile.  
  
The three boys were amazing. People would stop to stare at them in the streets, it wasn't everyday you could see three such stunning boys together. Sirius was the tallest of them all with black hair which was just on his shoulders and blue eyes. James was the next tallest and had short very messy jet black hair and golden eyes. Remus was the shortest and he had sandy blond hair and bright blue eyes.  
  
"I was just saying maybe you should leave her alone."  
  
"I don't see why." Murmured Sirius under his breath as the boys walked out of the station.  
  
**** A Voice Within Young girl, don't cry  
  
I'll be right here when your world starts to fall  
  
Young girl, it's all right  
  
Your tears will dry, you'll soon be free to fly When you're safe inside your room you tend to dream  
  
Of a place where nothing's harder than it seems  
  
No one ever wants or bothers to explain  
  
Of the heartache life can bring and what it means When there's no one else  
  
Look inside yourself  
  
Like your oldest friend  
  
Just trust the voice within  
  
Then you'll find the strength  
  
That will guide your way  
  
If you will learn to begin  
  
To trust the voice within Young girl, don't hide  
  
You'll never change if you just run away  
  
Young girl, just hold tight  
  
And soon you're gonna see your brighter day Now in a world where innocence is quickly claimed  
  
It's so hard to stand your ground when you're so afraid  
  
No one reaches out a hand for you to hold  
  
When you're lost outside look inside to your soul   
  
When there's no one else  
  
Look inside yourself  
  
Like your oldest friend  
  
Just trust the voice within  
  
Then you'll find the strength  
  
That will guide your way  
  
If you will learn to begin  
  
To trust the voice within Yeah...  
  
Life is a journey  
  
It can take you anywhere you choose to go  
  
As long as you're learning  
  
You'll find all you'll ever need to know You'll make it  
  
You'll make it  
  
Just don't go forsaking yourself  
  
No one can stop you  
  
You know that I'm talking to you When there's no one else  
  
Look inside yourself  
  
Like your oldest friend  
  
Just trust the voice within  
  
Then you'll find the strength  
  
That will guide your way  
  
If you will learn to begin  
  
To trust the voice within Young girl don't cry  
  
I'll be right here when your world starts to fall By Christina Aguilera  
  
Lily was standing in some public toilets by a mirror looking at herself. *He's right I am a carrot, I'm ugly no I'm hideous.*  
  
Lily shook her head and walked out to meet with her cousin.  
  
"Lily!" Yelled a beautiful blond. "God have you been crying? Wait no it doesn't matter! We have to do something about your Ummm look it just isn't suitable for me to be seen at home with in public."  
  
*Well what was I thinking I don't look bad at all.* Thought Lily sarcastically as she was dragged by her cousin out of the train station.  
  
A.N. Sorry it isn't very good I was having a bit of a brain wave and then it collapsed. I wanna know if you think that Lily should have a make over. 


	2. Change of Image

Chapter 2  
  
Lily and her cousin were standing in the middle of a large clothes store and Paige, Lily's cousin, was grabbing something off of every rack in sight and then stuffing them into Lily's arms.  
  
"Do you really think that all this is necessary? I mean you can pretend you don't know me!"  
  
"Lillian, sweetie, I don't know how to put this nicely but ummm well I still don't want to be related to you when you look like ummm how do I describe it ummm TRASH!" Said Paige.  
  
"Gee thanks now I feel all loved." Lily said with a cheesy smile.  
  
Paige gave her a patronising look and said "Shut up and go try them on."  
  
Lily walked slowly towards the changing rooms. She slid into a cubicle, stripped off and changed her old attire for an outfit from the selection her cousin had grabbed.  
  
"Lily have you changed? Let me see!" Came the voice of Paige.  
  
Lily stepped out of the cubicle and looked at her cousin to see her reaction.  
  
"Oh my god I knew just knew there was a beautiful figure under all of those baggy and frumpy clothes!" Exclaimed Paige with excitement.  
  
"Oh my god like lets have a field day people." Said Lily sarcastically.  
  
This process went on for another three hours. Lily would put on an outfit and Paige would say whether it suited her or not. The two girls left the store carrying ten bags all containing clothing for Lily. Next Paige dragged Lily to a hair salon.  
  
"Hello. I'm Paige Loken I booked an appointment for a Lily Evans." Said Paige to the well pruned lady behind the desk.  
  
"Oh yes. Clara this is Miss Evan and Miss Loken could you please begin the operation." Said the woman to another woman who looked like she was in her early twenties.  
  
"What do you mean operation? I don't need one. Paige what are you doing taking me to a loony hospital?"  
  
"God Lily you are over reacting. They mean the operation of your make over." Said Paige struggling to keep Lily in the salon.  
  
"Now now dear just sit down and we can begin." Said the woman named Clara, placing a well manicured hand on Lily's shoulder.  
  
After ten minutes Lily had been strapped in one of the chairs and Clara began to do her magic. Not much later Lily had a piece of black tape over her mouth as every five seconds she would ask "What do you think you are doing?" To say the least it got very tedious.  
  
Two hours had passed and Lily had been pocked, pinched and pruned into a new woman or should we say young lady.  
  
Lily's glasses had been taken and now you could see her bright green eyes. Her once bushy red hair was now long and sleek and fell down to her mid- back. Its colour had also changed instead of carrot red it was blood red and made her pale unblemished skin look even paler.  
  
Lily reached out and touched the glass of the mirror.  
  
"Oh my god." She said in a hushed voice.  
  
Before Lily could say any more she was pulled out of the salon and into a cab.  
  
"I must say that Clara does work miracles." Said Paige glancing at Lily. "Now! What are you going to do with your new look?"  
  
A small smile slid across Lily's face as she thought for a second and she said "Why don't we go out clubbing?"  
  
Paige looked at her cousin in confusion and said "But you never go clubbing. I mean you don't even go to the family parties. Why the change of heart?"  
  
"I've just made the decision that I need to live more. People only see me as an ugly bookworm. But now I'm beautiful and I'm going to show everyone that I am no longer a good little girl. I'm now a new person." Replied Lily with an evil glint in her eyes.  
  
"That's my girl you show them just how bad Lily Evans can be."  
  
"I intend on doing just that but first I need to learn a few things."  
  
****  
  
Paige and Lily were standing in Paige's bedroom looking through all the new clothes they had bought.  
  
"I think you should wear this." Said Lily to Paige holding up a black mini skirt with some chains attached and a pale blue top.  
  
"Fine then you should wear this." Said Paige once she had looked at what Lily had chosen for her. In her hand was an identical skirt to the one Lily was holding and a dark green wide strapped top with safety pins and netting holding some of it together. It had Bad To The Bone written in gothic writing on it.  
  
"Great!" Said Lily grabbing the outfit while handing the one she was holding to Paige.  
  
An hour later both the girls were dressed and had done their hair and make- up. Slipping into some heels they walked out of the house to a silver Porsche. Lily's hair was in ringlets and was half up and half down while all of Paige's was left down. Both girls were wearing a lot of black eyeliner and mascara and Lily was wearing dark green eye shadow.  
  
"Black Zero here we come." Laughed Paige as she started the engine and drove off to the club they had chosen.  
  
****  
  
They pulled up to the club at nine thirty and walked to the door. Once they were in the left their coats in a locker and set off to the bar. They both ordered and began to talk while waiting.  
  
Just as their drinks came a tall blond walked up to Paige and said with a sexy smile "Do you wanna dance?"  
  
Paige looked at Lily to see if she minded.  
  
"Go." Ordered Lily with a smile.  
  
Not a second later did a tall boy with short brown hair walk up to Lily and ask the same question.  
  
Lily accepted and after a few dances the boy who she had found out was named Chris walked off the dance floor into a secluded corner.  
  
"So it's your first time here?" Asked Chris.  
  
"Yep till now I was a virgin." Said Lily with a cheeky smile that made her look like a naughty little school girl.  
  
Chris laughed and said "So how' your first experience my little ex-virgin?"  
  
*God how corny* thought Lily but replied "Good so far."  
  
The boy looked at her and smiled, then leaned in and began to kiss her.  
  
*What are you doing Lily Evans?" Screamed Lily to herself.  
  
But then she remembered that she was meant to bad.  
  
Lily lent in to the kiss *Good bye Miss Lillian Evans goody to shoes, hello Lily Evans sexy bitch.* Thought Lily cornily to herself. 


	3. New beginning

Chapter 3  
  
Lily's summer had gone very quickly and it was now time to go back to Hogwarts. Paige was at Kings cross station with Lily and her eyes were filled with tears.  
  
"It has been such a great summer I can't believe that we won't see each other!"  
  
"Just promise to owl me okay. Because who else am I going to be able to tell all my latest quests and secrets." Asked Lily with a small smirk.  
  
"Lily you and I have really bonded this summer and you have become what any girl would wish for in a cousin. Come on just look at your outfit. It's like we were sisters." Said Paige, fake sobbing.  
  
Lily looked at her outfit she was wearing a black and white tartan mini skirt and a polo necked sleeve less black jumper with a black strap top underneath.  
  
"You're right it's like a dream come true." Cried Lily sarcastically, both girls' faces broke out in large smirks.  
  
"Anyways you have to owl me ok?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Well I'll see you at Christmas or Easter. Right." Said Lily giving Paige a quick hug.  
  
Lily pushed her trolley through the barrier quickly making sure no one was looking. She appeared on the other side of the platform and sat down waiting for the train to arrive, as she was twenty minutes early. Lily pulled out her potable cd player and began to listen to Sweet Dreams My LA ex by Rachel Stevens.  
  
Hey, hang your red gloves up 'Cause there's nothing left to prove now Hey, hang your red gloves up  
  
Baby, no-one cares but you  
  
What planet are you from  
  
Accuse me of things that I never done  
  
Listen to you carrying on  
  
Cheating another love song  
  
If I were in your shoes  
  
I'd whisper before I shout  
  
Can't you stop playing that record again  
  
Find somebody else to talk about  
  
If I were in your shoes  
  
I'd worry of the effects  
  
You've had your say but now its my turn  
  
Sweet dreams my L.A. Ex  
  
#Lily began to sing along and didn't notice when three boys walked through the barrier.#  
  
We've had it on full steam  
  
'Til the light comes back to you now  
  
Hey, is it all it seems  
  
Is it all you dreamed and more  
  
What planet are you from  
  
Accuse me of things that I never done  
  
Listen to you carrying on  
  
Cheating another love song  
  
#James, Sirius and Remus looked at the beautiful red head who was sitting on the bench and they began to listen to what she was singing.#  
  
If I were in your shoes  
  
I'd whisper before I shout  
  
Can't you stop playing that record again  
  
Find somebody else to talk about  
  
If I were in your shoes  
  
I'd worry of the effects  
  
You've had your say but now its my turn  
  
Sweet dreams my L.A. Ex  
  
Does it make you feel the man  
  
Pointing the finger because you can  
  
I spare it loud and clear  
  
Baby, that tongues not welcome around here  
  
You turned the city round (L.A. Ex)  
  
Do you think I give a damn (L.A. Ex)  
  
Do you think that I'm the fairer (S-E-X)  
  
Sweet dreams my L.A. Ex  
  
If I were in your shoes  
  
I'd whisper before I shout  
  
Can't you stop playing that record again  
  
Find somebody else to talk about  
  
If I were in your shoes  
  
I'd worry of the effects  
  
You've had your say but now its my turn  
  
Sweet dreams my L.A. Ex  
  
The song finished and Lily finally realised that she wasn't the only one on the platform anymore but there were three boys standing a little way away looking at her.  
  
"Close your mouths you wouldn't want to catch any flies would you." Lily said with a smirk while putting away her cd player.  
  
"Ummm do we know you?" Asked James looking at her.  
  
"Well I would hope you do. I'm your best friend." Said Lily with extreme sarcasm.  
  
"Eeerrr I don't think so, we would have remembered someone who looked as nice as you do." Said Sirius.  
  
"Oh but you do. You always talk to me." Said Lily while the train pulled up. "You just love calling me Carrot." Lily finished as she brushed pass the three boys as she walked onto the train, leaving behind three very stunned boys.  
  
****  
  
Lily walked gracefully onto the train smiling about the incident that had just happened. Lily shook her head and went to find a compartment, which since she was the first one actually on the train, wasn't a trying task.  
  
Choosing a compartment she thought most people were likely to ignore Lily sat down and took out her laptop (A.N. Now this isn't going against the rules of the book as she isn't actually in Hogwarts yet. It's just bending them...slightly.) and logged on to her e-mail account. As soon as she had logged in a conversation popped up:  
  
*Turn my Paiges boy ;-)* Hey Lils so did you see them yet? Did you? Did you?  
  
*Red headed B*tch* Yes and my god were they shocked,  
  
*Turn my Paiges boy ;-)* Really? So they didn't recognise you?  
  
*Red headed B*tch* No not till I told them. It was hilarious.  
  
*Turn my Paiges boy ;-)8 That's what you wanted right Lils?  
  
*Red headed B*tch* Yes exactly what I wanted.  
  
Wrote Lily before she logged off.  
  
A.N. My muse has just vanished I have no clue where she is so I had to write this on my own *sob*, I hope isn't too bad. I'll try and right a longer chapter next time. So sorry!  
  
So anyways if you read my Bio you'd of read that I am such a sucker for American shows so sorry if it's a bit American but I'll try my best. (squorpianlady)  
  
The reviewer -me! I just want to ask is the quote 'more more more' from The Rocky Horror Show cause I love that movie too.  
  
Okay I'm getting a bit side tracked. So any way I am always open to any ideas for any of my stories so please give me some.  
  
Luv you all  
Dee 


	4. HOW?

Chapter 4  
  
"Did that just happen?" Said James out loud to his friends.  
  
"I think hell just froze over, because there is no way that that was Lily Evans i.e. Carrots." Said Sirius with a dazed look on his face.  
  
"Well maybe we should get on board and go find out." Said Remus trying to move his temporarily shocked friends.  
  
"Oh yeah..right." Said James not really paying attention.  
  
The three boys quickly got on the train, found a compartment and then went in search of Lily. After ten minutes they found her. She was sitting on her own reading a large book with her legs crossed on the set. She looked up as they walked in.  
  
"Damn! You found me!" Said Lily mockingly.  
  
Remus smiled at this and briefly shook his head.  
  
"So you're Carrots?" Sirius said un-tactfully.  
  
All of the others glared at him. Lily because she was insulted, James and Remus because of Sirius' stupidity.  
  
"I guess I am. But you can call me God." Lily said with a sarcastic smile.  
  
"Umm no Carrots or Lily will be just fine for me." Said Sirius not picking up on the sarcasm.  
  
James slapped his hand to his forehead. As Lily smirked cruelly at Sirius.  
  
Lily lent forwards so her lips were right next to Sirius' ear and said " If I was you I would watch what you say in front of me. NOW GET OUT!!!"  
  
Sirius jumped as Lily screamed the last part in his ear and put his hand over his ear.  
  
"Aww Crap. Carrot that hurt!"  
  
"Do not call me carrots. My name is Lily! Call me that or Sexy Bitch." Said Lily giving an evil smirk at the last part.  
  
After this the boys left but not before they had given Lily a strange look.  
  
*God men! They're so stupid." Thought Lily while she sat back down.  
  
*Now to plan revenge.* Murmured Lily with a small smile.  
  
****  
  
"Well Padfoot I must say I'm amazed. You have just beaten the world record of most stupidity in twenty seconds." Said Remus was a menacing look on his face.  
  
The boys were back in their own compartment and were talking about their conversation with the new Lily.  
  
"She's ummm changed hasn't she?" Said James with a look of interest on his face. "You don't think it's because of us do you?"  
  
Sirius and James looked at each other and said at the same time "Nnnaaaaawwww!!!"  
  
"Muph" Grumbled Remus with his arms crossed over his chest.  
  
"What does muph mean Remus?" Asked James.  
  
"Muph" Replied Remus again.  
  
"Ooookkkkkaaaay!" Said Sirius with a raised eyebrow and whispered to James "I think all the preasure has finally got to him."  
  
James nodded his head in agreement.  
  
"Anyway moving on. James who have you chosen for me?" Enquired Sirius.  
  
This was part of the game that the boys played called Fuck 'em and Drop 'em. The other boys chose a girl for each other and the one who had the most girls won. There wasn't really a prize it was just knowing that you were better than the others. The Marauder's weren't the only ones who played this game though any boy who wanted to could. Lucius Malfoy was one boy who always played and so did Amos Diggory. Last year James had won but Sirius was determined to win this year.  
  
"Crissie Laneck" said James automatically.  
  
Sirius groaned but the he gave an evil smile and said back "Lily Evans."  
  
Remus spat out the pumpkin juice he had been drinking and burst into laughter.  
  
"Isn't that a bit harsh I mean from what we saw today it's most likely that James is going to be castrated than get laid." Laughed Remus.  
  
James glared at Remus and then said to Sirius "Deal!"  
  
The two boys shook hands.  
  
"Idiots!" Muttered Remus to himself.  
  
"What was that Remus?" Asked Sirius.  
  
"Nothing." Responded Remus with a cheesy smile.  
  
****  
  
Only five minutes after, the train pulled out of King's Cross Station. Lily had gone back to reading a book and was ignorantly ignoring the mews of her jet black kitten who was trying to get out of it's cage.  
  
"Stop mewing, Ebony, I'll let you out in a sec. Honestly you'd think you were stuck in that cage with a bloody Hippogriff the way you're acting." Murmured Lily with a quick glance towards the kitten.  
  
*Humph* Thought Lily with a small smile as she put her book away*he suits my personality, black as midnight.*  
  
Lily carefully let Ebony out of her cage and picked her up.  
  
"You know, I think this is going to be a fun year, all I have to do is think of a way to get back at James Potter and his friends. All those years of torture and humiliation, they are defiantly not getting away with it. Maybe I should do things to make them get into trouble or do things to prove that I am not an ugly dork that is so innocent I don't know what the word orgasm means. What do you think hun?"  
  
A.N. So what do you think Lily should do? I can't update till I know how she's going to get them back. Please review and tell me what you think!!!! Luv  
Dee XXX XXX 


	5. Lily one Players zero

Chapter 5  
  
The Hogwarts express pulled into the station and all the students got off. First years were standing there staring in ore at the castle in the distance, while older years were hurrying to get a carriage that wouldn't be a potentially dangerous carriage. By the time Lily had managed to get through the swarm of students there was only one left, unfortunately Lucius Malfoy and his gaggle of friends were occupying it.  
  
*Great my first challenge.* Lily thought with a smirk.  
  
Lily walked gracefully up to the carriage swaying her hips as she went. She stopped in front of the door.  
  
"Hello." Said Lily in a sexy voice with an innocent smile "I was wondering if I could share you carriage, all the others are full you see."  
  
"Sorry love but this ones full as well." Sneered Severus Snape; a greasy haired boy.  
  
"Oh ok." Lily said looking down and beginning to turn away.  
  
"No wait....I'm sure we can make room Severus especially for such an exquisite beauty such as this one." Voiced Lucius oozing charm.  
  
"Really?" Lily squealed as though she was excited to be aloud to sit with the Slytherins. "Thank you so much!"  
  
"It's our pleasure." Lucius said with a smirk giving his hand to help her into the carriage.  
  
Lily climbed in 'accidentally' brushing her breasts against Lucius' chest. Snape had been right the carriage was full, so full in fact there was no where for Lily to sit. Lily looked around for any where to sit. Suddenly the carriage jerked forward sending Lily straight into Lucius' lap. Automatically Malfoy wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
*Just as I wanted.* Thought Lily with a smirk as she settled into Lucius' lap.  
  
****  
  
The carriages had stopped and everyone was getting out of them. Malfoy clambered out looking rather awkwardly.  
  
"Are you ok Lucius?" Asked Lily innocently.  
  
"Errr *cough* yes fine."  
  
"Oh ok. Thank you for sharing your carriage. See you around." Said Lily with a smile.  
  
As she walked off Lily smirked. She had shifted around on Lucius' lap quite a bit during the ride and she had a feeling that the bumpy road wasn't helping poor Lucius with his problem.  
  
*One point to Lily zero to the players. Awww what a shame.* Laughed Lily to herself.  
  
****  
  
Once everyone, except the first years, were there the noise in the hall died down. The new students walked in looking like they were about to wet them selves, Lily found this immensely amusing. She listened to each students name be called and then watched them hurry up to the stool where the sorting hat shouted out the name of one of the four houses.  
  
****  
  
Lily looked at her arm where a purple bruise was starting to form in the shape of two finger tips. Lily had found herself nearly falling asleep during the ceremony and had had to resort to pinching herself.  
  
*Well no sleeve-less shirts for a few days for me then.* Thought Lily while becoming interested in what colours the bruise was turning.  
  
"Now tuck in!" Lily heard suddenly in the back ground.  
  
*It's finished? Oh thank God.*  
  
Lily looked around at the people on the table and realised she was sitting next to a girl with black hair and cat green eyes.  
  
"Hi I'm Lily." Lily said liking the look of the girl.  
  
"Oh erm I'm Thyme. Both plants...!" The girl laughed nervously.  
  
"Right." Lily replied smiling at the girl's nervousness. "So are you new cus I don't think I've seen you before?"  
  
"Yes. I just transferred form Dumstrang."  
  
Lily suddenly noticed the twinge of a welsh accent.  
  
"Your welsh?" She asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Cool. Well since you're new do you want me to show you around?"  
  
"That'd be great! Thanks." Thyme smiled thankfully at Lily.  
  
"Ok so let's start with the people. Down there... on the left with dark brown hair and the boyish smile. You see him? Well he's Frank Longbottom. Such a sweet heart but I think he's taken so....Next! Those three good looking boys at the end of the table they're the marauders. They are all popular but the two dark haired ones are complete and utter sexist pigs. They are who I call Dick and Dickhead but to everyone else they're James Potter and Sirius Black the other one is Remus Lupin. Ok? Good! At the Slytherin table... The blond who is quite pale he's Lucius Malfoy and the one next to him is Severus Snape. Amos Diggory is the one at the Hufflepuff table with the sandy blond hair and charming smile. Don't be fooled he has had more than enough girlfriends. Well I'll tell you the others later."  
  
After a few minutes of talking Lily found that Thyme was in sixth year also and it turned out that she also had most of her classes as well.  
  
"So what's your history with James Potter and that other guy Sirius Black?" Thyme asked having noticed that Lily didn't seem to like them much.  
  
"Oh ummm up till this year I only had well lets just say I had inner beauty not outer. They use to tease me all the time. It is defiantly going to be different this year though I am going to turn the tables on them."  
  
Thyme smiled; she liked the sound of this. To tell the truth Thyme always acted the good girl but never was the good girl.  
  
"Sound good I'm going to join the game! So how are you going to turn the tables?"  
  
"Well I heard from a reliable source that there is a game that quite a few boys play called Fuck'm and Drop'm where they well try and sleep with the girl the other players choose and once they've got one they have to do another. I've decided that I'm going to play my own game because I heard from another reliable source that men's brains are in their pants." Lily smirked evilly.  
  
"What's the game?" Thyme said looking interested.  
  
"Why pull them up and drop them down. What else?"  
  
"How do you play?" Thyme asked teasingly though she already knew.  
  
"Well you tease them getting them all hot and sweaty and just leave them." Said Lily; explaining sarcastically.  
  
Thyme gave her own smirk.  
  
"Sounds like fun!"  
  
"Doesn't it just?" Lily squealed doing her impression of a cheesy cheerleader.  
  
The two girls liked arms and started off towards there dorms.  
  
****  
  
That evening; a classroom was filled with at least thirty five boys all fifth year and up.  
  
"So are we ready to proceed?" A tall boy with dark hair asked.  
  
A chorus of yes' filled the room.  
  
"Right. This is a meeting to choose a challenge for each participant in the game. Let's begin...."  
  
The boy began to list off the boys names in alphabetical order and followed each name with another of a person of the opposite sex.  
  
Once the list had finished the boy looked up and said "I now pronounce that this meeting of the F.A.D.S. closed."  
  
All the boys filled out of the room.  
  
A.N. F.A.D.S. stands for Fuck'm And Drop'm Society. Ain't it strange that if the D was a G it would say fags? Wonder if the boys thought of that one? It could have been called the Fuck'm And Grope'm (is that how you spell it?) Society.  
  
Sorry it took so long to up date. I have had so much homework...it's as though they are trying to kill us. Sorry it's a bit short I'll try and up date in a few days with a longer chapter. Thank you for being so understanding and I'm really sorry if this chapter's crap but it was written at three in the morning.  
Luv ya loads  
Dee 


End file.
